swgfandomcom-20200215-history
BH (Chilastra PA)
The Mandalorian Armor Order is a new guild on the Chilastra server. The guild tag is BH. As of February 16, 2007 the Order had 12 members. The guild is mainly for Bounty Hunters but all professions are welcome. The Mandalorian Armor Order is devoted to creating Mandalorian armor. The guild has many titles. The current leader of the guild is addressed as "Mandalore." Other titles include guild enforcer, Viceroy, and Troop Commander. Being mainly an Imperial/Neutral guild,its members still do not frown apon Rebel Members. Enlistment in the ranks of the order can only be achieved by getting in contact with the troop commander. It may seem easy but the Order is very particular. If you are able to convince the Mandalore of your fighting prowess, you could find yourself lucky enough to become a member. The Mandalorian Armor Order often hosts activities. The favorite pastime of the order is Acklay hunting and bunker raiding. The process to join the order is not difficult. The Order has been often known to recruit people off the street. The leader of the Mandalorian Armor Order may be often seen alone, but if you encounter a soldier of the order, he or she is rarely alone. Often a formidible fighting force, the guild enforcers will stick to their leader. There is no clear way to climb up the ranks, except for impressing the Mandalore. With the location of the private HQ being unknown, it is difficult to see the inside of their HQ. Only full fledged members are allowed in. The Order is oftentimes present in space. However, only the members know why. Rise of the Neo Crusaders As the guild increased in its numbers an elite group of former guild enforcers were transformed through training to be the Neo Crusaders. The qualifications for being a Neo Crusader are unknown, it is most likely only the Mandalore knows. The Neo Crusaders undergo rigirous training to become a member of the elite. Being only recently formed, they have yet to prove themselves in battle. However, they most likely will make their presence known soon. War With SC BH fought a brief war SC (the Sentinels of Chaos.) The Guild war was short lived. Due to SC's inability to fight a war effectively. They ended the war. While the war was on. Majority of the Skirmishes occurred in Kadraa. As the war met its climax and all of the SC members had retreated. SC's guild leader met the Mandalore of BH and they fought 7 times, and 7 times the Mandalore was victorious. Then SC ended the war. The war only lasted 2 days. ' Other Conflicts and Wars.' Encouraged by the success of the war with SC, BH sought other targets to attack. Guild members kept their eyes out and one day a potential target was found. RL was chose, but luckily the war never started due to a communications break down and the war emails were never sent. If BH had gone to war wit RL (one of chilastra's more powerful guilds) it would have been disaster. The search then continued. Once again almost by luck an opportunity presented itself. While Browsing the Guild Terminal BH's leader found out there had been a declaration of war. P-D-A (other wise known as the Player of Dobia Alliance) had declared war. A war council was held the following Friday. War plans were issued, and preparations were made, but then disaster struck. One of the Guild hunters noticed that the one of the Guild Hall Vendors was talking to someone. No one was visible however. The add barking on the vendors had picked up a spy! Unfortunantly since the meeting was not held over guild chat all of BH's plans were discovered. The spy offered spying services, but then double crossed BH and bought a back pack from one of the Guild Vendors and forwarded the waypoint to the P-D-A leader. The guild then evacuated the hall and reconvined the meeting at a local guild members house. They spy being locked out resorted to bribery but that got no where. As they finished up the meeting he went away for a little bit. The trouble wasn't over. The hall's location had been discovered. Sorties were launched. but no members of P-D-A were to be found. Then the guild hunter used friend find tracking to locate the spy who infiltrated the hall. Surprisingly he was in a house only a couple of hundred meters away. BH troops raided the house. Being locked out tensions arose as they occupants of the house wouldnt come out. Finally the spy and an entertainer came out. Duels were exchanged as the Mandalore and the two fought it out. Being a higher level, the spy was able to beat the Mandalore but he was quickly revived by a guild medic. The Mandalore then fought and defeated the entertainer even though she was a way higher level and had a flamethrower at her disposal. The Spy exchanged insults with BH's leader and some of the members got annoyed. Then the first mutiny occurred. One of BH's finest soldiers switched sides and started to take the spies side. He was promptly removed from the guild, never to join again. The guild then went back to the hall to convine a second meeting. The traitor and the spy waited outside, trying to get the members to revolt. Finally after a long while they both left the area. Later on during the war information sources revealed the location of P-D-A's hall. It was promptly raided. BH's leader led a strike force to eliminate the threat of P-D-A. Fed false information by the spy that had infiltrated BH's hall they expected a very hard fight. The hall was only lightly defended. The only real threat was a battle droid standing guard outside. As the guard droids outside were defeated the two defenders retreated into the hall. The BH strike force then camped outside, waiting. Surrounded and the only person in the garrison that could help had to log off the situation for P-D-A was hopless. They then negotiated the simple terms to end the war. The terms were just, and plain simply "Do not attack us and we will not attack you." The war promptly ended after a 10 minute siege. Unfortunantly, the high level warrior that left BH joined P-D-A. Some BH members came under fire in mos eiesly and were killed mutiple times, but overall the war was a success. Aftermath After the war the entire guild agreed they shouldnt fight any more wars for a while. Some new security measures were put in place in the hall but the time after the conflict with P-D-A was peaceful. Recruiting soared and membership reached new levels. The ranks of BH were bolstered. Inactivity and Dissension Despite what a great success the war was the Leader of BH began to review the mistakes made in the last war. Leveling had been ingnored and the Leader was falling behind level wise. So majority of the Guild Operations were suspended and the guild had a month or two of passive activity, Because of this people began to desert the ranks looking for guilds that were more active. Meetings were still held regularly but it was still very inactive. It got to a point when meetings weren't held anymore. That was when disaster struck. Creation of NWO Many high ranking members of the guild decided that they wanted to see what it would be like running their own guild. They ploted for many days and decided that they would form their own guild. So they decided on creating a guild named New World Order or NWO. It was meant to be a closely guarded secret but intelligence sources tipped the mandalore off. In response they were quietly neutralized in power so they wouldnt be a major threat before they quit. One day while the Mandalore was fighting for the Empire in restuss the entire group informed him that they were going to quit. After a long conversation it appearead that they couldnt be swayed to stay and that they were going to leave. They all did. Almost the entire high ranking command structure quit at once. That was the darkest day of BH. At first the two guild did not get along and war was very close to being declared. Luckily that never happened. Eventually the two guilds became allies, and even settled on an alliance treaty. During that time BH received reports that the hall of NWO was sacked and rrobbed (heh heh inside joke.) That was not one of BH's concerns though. Many promotions were given when the future members of NWO quit. Then the new age of activity began. New security measures and other events Many lessons were learned with the wars with SC and P-D-A, and even the creation of NWO. One of the most important ones was guild meeting security. Using an idea from P-D-A guild meetings were very secure with tons of new measures. The guild members took enthusiastically to the new measures and no complaints were received. The idea that the BH strike team witnessed with the raid of P-D-A was the biggest change. Before the security upgrade the hall wasn't even private, and anyone could enter. After the changes it was private and moved to a new location along with all of the guild's houses and BH mining operations. Droidekas and battle droids now patrolled the hall during every meeting, both inside and outside, making an assault seem suicidal. From time to time whenever a crisis arose BH members would be standing watch outside. New Goals and Ideas The guild then founded a city called New Mandalore in an attempt to expand the guilds power. The Mandalore appointed a new viceroy, one that he could trust very much. The guild experienced a period of normality and realtivally nothing happened. A brief war occurred with a guild called -B-P-, but the two guilds rarely met on the battlefield and no contact was made. This was partially due to the fact that the Mandalore did not bother to send intellignce operatives to infiltrate the guild and find out where their hall was. Later after 4 weeks of nonexsistent fighting the Mandalore received reports that B-P had collapsed and the guild no longer existed. The entire war was however ochestrated by a former member of BH, one of BH's finest warriors who quit at the begginging of the P-D-A crisis. The hall was completely refurnished and it looked better than ever. Another goal during this time of peace was the reorganization of the command structure. Guild Recruitment Week In order to revive BH to its pre war power it would need more active members, it was true that not many people had quit during the NWO crisis but membership was still down. In a brilliant maneuver to get more members and increase the guilds influence, the Mandalore created guild recruitment week. Every member could recruit and nearly every member did. At last as the end of Guild Recruitment week neared BH had re established its position and it was back to pre war membership levels. The new members may have been young, inexperienced, and relativelly new at guilds, but they were loyal and a huge boost for morale. The progress of the New Traders of the newly created guild commerce branch that supplpemented BH mining industries will be closely watched by the viceroy and the Mandalore. New Allies Once BH's power was relativally safe, it was time for another round of war. The Mandalore kept a keen eye out for possible guilds to attack. The purpose of the wars mainly was to help get the troops experienced with another conflict. Soon after about a week (this was during guild recruitment week) 15 possible guilds were drawn up on a list. Everyone was declared war on, but only 13 of the guilds still existed still. It was also commonly acknowledged within the guild that SC had to be taught a lesson. As intelligence locked on to the remnants of SC, SC was having problems of its own. After many unsuccessful guild wars, SC had had enough. Internal problems caused dissent and mutiny. It is known that SC lost about 1/4 of its members and the last thing it needed was another war. Another former member of BH, the old chief guild recruiter had risen through its ranks. As the old leader started to withdraw he left the entire guild to its new leader, a former member of BH. She detested the dictatorship and that was the main reason why she quit. Now she was in complete control of a battle seasoned guild, but weak nevertheless. She threatened to occupy New Mandalore and make now STA territory. With the new leader of SC rising to power she changed the name to STA. STA stood for the sentinel traders alliance, but STA was already fighting a war with Darkl and losing it also. Traders and entertainers were slaughtered within the ranks of STA. BH wanted to coordinate its attacks against it to maximize the destruction of STA. As defeat loomed STA's new leader after about a week and a half of power quit. She was the only thing holding the battered guild together. Yet another leader took the reins of leadership. He renamed STA to -NCD- (New Chilastran Democracy.) *Foot Note* It is unknown if -NCD- is even an actual democracy. The new leader had apparently learned the lessons from the past wars, and refused to accept any declartion of war. BH had made a coalition with Darkl, DL, and even its ally NWO, unfortunantly -NCD- wouldnt cooperate. So BH, Darkl, and NWO met in BH's hall in the city of New Mandalore. They discussed new plans and possible targets. BH also continued gathering information, and from an informant they even got the jackpot. -NCD-'s hall location. BH duly passed this information on to its Darkl allies. The Mandalorian Armor Order's first Mandalorian Armor The preparations for a Mandalorian Armor Crafting run were immediately started once most of the necessay resources were acquired. All the preparations were unfortunantlly made in vain when a new terror arose, Chapter 6 Masters of the Wild. The new chapter in Star Wars Galaxies made NPC's much stronger, making the Death Watch Bunker much harder to do a crafting run. The final blow to their chances of making Mandaorian Armor came when the Mandalore of BH received a tell from someone he didnt know while he was fighting in restuss once again for the Empire. (All major events in BH somehow start in restuss.) The person wanted to start a guild war,it was the leader of a guild transferred from the server sunrunner, their tag was Valor. Of course, the Mandalore accepted, never backing down from a fight, and agreed to the Guild War. The two leaders agreed to one important thing, a truce in restuss. Since the Mandalore loved to pvp in restuss naturally he didnt want to fight another guild AND the rebels at the same time. They both agreed to it. So when the Mandalore went back to the Restuss Starport he saw a member of Valor. The truce was broken right there. A crazy hunt began and the Mandalore mounted a guerllia campaign at the star port all by himself. Cloaked and forced to hide he waited them out and was assisted by a member of the Guild Darkl. The first attempt to ditch the Valor soldier was joining his group, so he couldn't shoot at him. That only gave him about 10 seconds before he quit the group and tried to attack. He then engadged full cloak. The leader of BH tried to explain that there was a truce in restuss that no guild fighting would take place there. Of course the Valor soldier didnt believe him and started firing heavy weapons randomly hopping for get a lucky hit and force him out of cloak. They then stared each other down by the starport for nearly half an hour. The Mandalore was cloaked watching more and more Valor soldiers gather in the area determined to kill him. Eventually when the Darkl member that was assisting him distracted one of the Valor soldiers he dropped poison and hit 3 Valor soldiers. One of them was AFK. One of the Valor members there still did respect the truce, but once an AFK member was attacked then it got personal. Getting a lucky shot on detect camoflauge and all buffed up from a medic the Valor member chased the Mandalore out of restuss and killed him. Unfortunantly the buffs wore off right after the fight ended. The Mandalore withdrew and went to Mos Eiesly to meet with Darkl. On his way there he spotted a level 15 member of Valor. Despite the questionability of attacking a level 15 he did it anyway. He then went on further into the city and to find Darkl's leader. You see the reason why BH needed Darkl's help was because literally everyone in the guild was innactive except for the Mandalore. He was fighting a one man war. Using friend find he followed Darkl's leader to his hall. They met there briefly and Darkl agreed to help. The Mandalore the went to Bestine to hide out. The level 15 was there. Once again showing no mercy the Mandalore killed the lower level Valor soldier 3 times before letting the member escape fromt the planet. One Valor soldier was angered by the Mandalores gurellia tactics. The Mandalore had killed a level 15 4 times, and AFK person once, and 2 LD people. They were angry. BH's leader agreed to not attack any LD, AFK, or low level people. A Jedi member of Valor tracked him down to bestine and being forced out of cloak was slaughtered. The war then cooled down for a bit when Darkl went off to declare war and BH's only soldier logged for the night. The War Rages On The war was far from over. In fact it was just heating up. The next day Darkl Officially went to war with the guild Valor. Still hiding in restuss Leaders from BH, NWO, MCC, and Darkl met. Darkl's leader went immediately off to his hall to start the war and prepare his troops. The leader of MCC (the Mandalorian Commando Clan) was actually a former member of BH. He owed the Mandalore a lot of money and so did his friend. The Mandalore had waited a long time for his money and wanted it back now. Of course MCC's leader couldnt pay it back and neither could his friend. The Mandalore used his debt collection program. If they didnt pay him back he would kill them on sight. MCC's leader got mad and threatened to break out of the anti Valor Coalition. The Mandalore wasn't going to let a 1,000,000 credit debt slide to easy. (would you? Post it on the discussion would you let a level 31 get away with 1,000,000 credits?) Then Darkl arrived in force. In Bestine Darkl soldiers gathered. Darkl did have an elite but surprisngly none were on. Darkl's leader arrived with a small squad of mid level soldiers, still it beat fighting a war by yourself. Using Darkl's leader's ship they jumped into restuss and prepared for war, NWO's leader went with them but was sill neutral. The Mandalore loaded slowly and was killed while loading while the Darkl attack squad fought bravely but was neverless overun by a level 90 jedi. They regrouped at the cloning center, they charged out and they opend fire on the jedi. The Valor Jedi was routed and fled the Star Port. He came back a few times but each time the BH-Darkl attack squadron routed him. Then the skirmish turned into a full fledged battle. They called in the dreaded Valor Gank Squad. BH and Darkl may have had more people in the immediate area but they were all much lower. The battle erupted. Amazingly they seemed to hold the line in front of the star port against 3 attacking Level 90 jedi. Here is where NWO showed its ability and loyalty. NWO was key for the BH-Darkl attack squad from losing. He could revive all the members and buff them so they fought more effectively. The Mandalore was the last to fall in the first wave. NWO's leader descended revived them and buffed them again. They repeated the battle process. Then things started to turn for the worse. MCC had declared war on BH and started arriving. More Valor troops arrived, and the Darkl soldiers were contemplating withdrawing. The battle raged on. MCC troops surprisngly didnt do much to affect the outcome of the battle, but the Mandalore targeted MCC members. Finally Darkl retreated back to tatooine, and once again BH's leader was alone again. Still he fought on. Killing MCC troops multiple times but ganked and overun by multiple Valor soldiers right afterwards. NWO's leader would then revive him and he immediately go into cloak. Valor being honorable acknowledged the battle was over and withdrew, leaving MCC alone. Then the Mandalore descended and killed MCC's leader 5 times, his body guard 2 times. Obviously MCC troops were not prepared for Spy gas attacks. After being beat so many times MCC's leader left and cloned after being killed many times to another city escaping. He left his body guard there and he was killed though. A level 90 entertainer was disgusted by MCC's lack of foresight by joining Valor, once Valor troops had left they were defensless. The Battle of Restuss Star Port was declared a standoff neither side had kept control of the Restuss star port area. MCC had been defeated, and Darkl had withdrawn. The Mandalore and NWO's leader was all that remained. He thanked NWO's leader many times for the key role he played during the battle. If he hadnt been there they would have been defeated. He revived each of them many times had buffed them and kept them alive much longer. He deserved the Mandalores praise, he had won it. NWO had been crucial to the battle despite being out of the war. Before logging the Mandalore left NWO's leader in charge of the remaining Darkl troops (or leader of their group.) Most likely the next turn in the war will see more guilds rallying with BH and Darkl and possibly MCC being knocked out of the Valor Alliance. The war continued, but the odds were improving for BH, the Mandalore had a large guild to back him up plus some Darkl Elites. Valor was still slightly larger but had many high level experienced soldiers. The Mandalore has never lost a guild war and never plans to lose one. Closing Action In Restuss and the Battle for Nym's Stronghold When the Mandalore logged back on in Restuss the area seemed clear. Darkl's leader then contacted him and they planned for the next phase of the war, one member of MCC was spotted but the MCC soldier was immediately killed for MCC's part in the Gank Fest the previous day. All MCC had done was steal deathblows off Valor Soldiers on Darkl and BH members. The Mandalore showed no mercy and immediately deathblowed. Then the Mandalore made a side trip to Coronet to conduct business. He then went into Mos Eiesly to clear out that area. After -NCD- had yet another change of power and the old leader left the guild -NCD- was once again under the control of a former BH member. -NCD- had cast its lot with BH and Darkl and joined the alliance. -NCD- declared war, and the Mandalore signaled for Darkl troops to start pouring into the city. One Valor member was caught off guard while advertising for the guild and he was killed. Another member while waiting for the shuttle was killed also, and finally the Mandalore and the Leader of Darkl ambushed one Valor member making a run for the star port. Mos Eiesly was clear and they prepared to dig in and battle for the city. All remaining Valor members left the city. Once an -NCD- elite had joined the force the -NCD-, BH, Darkl, NWO strike force went to Lok, Nym's Stronghold. Valor and BH's leader had agreed to that place because Mos Eiesly most likely would be to laggy to conduct a battle. They also agreed to give them time to load and not to attack them while they first got there, like the Restuss truce that was broken. The Mandalore finished loading to find himself dead and the remaining Darkl forces retreating. NWO's leader revived him and he dissapeard into the shadows using cloak From then on out Valor's gank squad just sat by the star port blocking their escape. One at a time they would make a run but be promptly killed, the battle for Nym's Stronghold was becoming a slaughter. BH's leader soon was alone as -NCD-'s leader was killed and the -NCD- elite left the planet. One Darkl member made it off planet to Naboo and the rest scatterd. The Mandalore stuck close by under cloak frequently gassing nearby Valor troops. Eventually Darkl's leader sacrificed himself by drawing the Valor members away in a battle he could not win while the remaining Darkl troops fled the planet. Minutes later the former -NCD- member had joined Valor. Then in order to end the unfair gank fest Valor's leader gave the last members of the attack force an opportunity to leave the planet. BH's leader said a few comments then left. Darkl's leader stayed behind conversing and taunting the enemy. NWO's leader left when the battle was over and there were no more corpses to revive. BH's Mandalore then went back to Bestine to plan for future action during the war. Yet again quitting a guild, the ex -NCD- member quit Valor and joined the guild FEAR. At the end of day 2 in the war, Mos Eiesly had been cleared MCC had one of its members ambushed and the guild L-W joined the Coalition. So now it was Darkl, BH, -NCD-, and L-W were against Valor and MCC. Small victories had been won that day but the main battle was lost. Disbandment BH was disband shortly afterwards, Valor soon took over the galaxy as the most dominant guild on the server. BH's former mandalore and vicroy were not seen again. Category:Guilds